


I want to have a look at you without even blinking

by tawnyPort



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawnyPort/pseuds/tawnyPort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stranger sat bolt upright with a cough, then grabbed his head and groaned. “Tanaka, you son of a bi--” Koushi saw the stranger’s eyes open, peering out from between his wrists, and suddenly the curse seemed to die in his mouth. Koushi tilted his head and waved a little.</p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>The stranger shifted a little, slowly lowering his hands and drawing his knees up toward his chest.  “Good morning.” The reply was quiet, the hushed groan favored by those in the throes of a hangover. He didn’t stop looking at Koushi, though he did seem to also be trying to figure out where he was, and he kept his hands cupped over his eyes, squinting.  It was probably pretty bright for him. “So, this isn’t Tanaka’s place.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to have a look at you without even blinking

“Tanaka, knock it off.”

Sugawara Koushi blinked up at his ceiling, certain he’d just heard a voice in his living room. That shouldn’t have been possible because he lived alone and hadn’t had company when he went to bed last night, and yet, that seemed to be exactly what was happening.

“Dammit, Tanaka.”

Yeah, that was a voice. He sat up and tossed the covers off, grabbing the nearest clothes and pulling them on before carefully poking his head out his bedroom door.

Curled up in the fetal position on his couch was a dark haired man with broad shoulders highlighted by the complete absence of a shirt. Squinting, Koushi realized he must be using it as a pillow. He’d never seen him before but that wasn’t stopping his small orange tabby, Shouyou, from giving the stranger’s toes a bath he wouldn’t soon forget.

“Ryuunins… Ryuununsu… Ryu.” He wiggled his toes, clearly thinking that would be enough to stop whoever he thought he was talking to, but he’d never met Shouyou. “I know you’re into some weird stuff but you will regret this for the rest of your life… as soon as I remember how my eyes work.”

Koushi chuckled softly then slapped his hand over his mouth, somehow loathe to wake the stranger or interrupt Shouyou’s ministrations. Obviously the stranger thought he was somewhere else, somewhere where it was likely that someone named Tanaka might be the one licking his toes. His laugh must have gotten through, though, as the stranger shifted position, drawing his feet up and lifting his knees as he rolled onto his back. He settled in then let his knees drop with a thump against the back of the couch.

That was more than enough excitement for Koushi’s second cat. Tobio, a seal point Siamese with sharp blue eyes, had been watching everything from the back of the couch. Koushi hadn’t even noticed him until he’d already started to move but when the stranger’s legs fell and shook him from his gargoyle-like perch, he dropped down directly on the stranger’s stomach, tiny paws poking like a pair of broom handles. Koushi knew that pain well. He winced in sympathy and stepped aside as the cats chased each other into his bedroom. They’d been planning this. He could tell.

The stranger sat bolt upright with a cough, then grabbed his head and groaned. “Tanaka, you son of a bi--” Koushi saw the stranger’s eyes open, peering out from between his wrists, and suddenly the curse seemed to die in his mouth. Koushi tilted his head and waved a little.

“Good morning.”

The stranger shifted a little, slowly lowering his hands and drawing his knees up toward his chest. “Good morning.” The reply was quiet, the hushed groan favored by those in the throes of a hangover. He didn’t stop looking at Koushi, though he did seem to also be trying to figure out where he was, and he kept his hands cupped over his eyes, squinting. It was probably pretty bright for him. “So, this isn’t Tanaka’s place.”

“Ah, sorry, no.” Koushi wasn’t sure what else to say. Obviously the logical thing to do was to ask him to get dressed and leave, but on the other hand, he had just been assaulted--sort of--by Tobio. It hardly seemed fair to send him away immediately after that. And of course there was the small matter of figuring out how he got in here in the first place.

“I’m the one who should be sorry.” He seemed a little uncertain as to why but at least he could acknowledge it. “So. I’m sorry.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Koushi replied, quietly amused at the way his response made the stranger shrink into himself a little, “but my cat did just try to crush your stomach so I think we can come to some kind of agreement. Or at least… how did you get in here?” If he broke something getting in here then an agreement might be longer in coming.

The stranger’s thick brows drew together as he tried to remember, then lifted in success. “I let myself in. Tanaka keeps his spare key in the exact same place you do. I think that’s part of why I was so confused.”

Koushi had to smile a little. “Only part?”

The flush on the stranger’s face was sudden and charming. He was obviously bigger than Koushi but blushing and curled up he looked like a kid. “A couple of my friends were celebrating their engagement last night. They were going to walk me back to Tanaka’s but they got a little too festive.”

“Well.” Koushi put his hands on his hips, affecting his best stern expression. “Pretty sure there’s only one thing I can do in an instance like this.”

“Look, I’ll go, I’m going right now,” the stranger said, standing slowly and wincing at finally having to expose his eyes to the fullness of the morning light. It was only once he was fully upright that he seemed to realize he’d taken his shirt off. He immediately spun around and hung his head. Koushi watched as one hand darted out to grab his shirt off the couch.

“Yeah, I thought you might want to at least get dressed first.”

“You could’ve said something…” Koushi wasn’t sure if he was supposed to hear that muttering as the other man pulled the shirt back on.

“I didn’t mind, you didn’t seem to mind, and there was no point in making this any weirder than it already is, right?” The stranger seemed to be fussing with the hem of his shirt, embarrassed that Koushi’d heard him. He stepped out of his bedroom and shut the door behind him, immediately drawing protests from both the cats. They’d get over it. “And I didn’t mean I was going to throw you out. I thought I’d ask your name.” _I thought I’d come up with one more excuse to keep you from leaving_ , he chastised himself. What was he doing?

“My name?”

“You did sleep on my couch. I make it a habit to know the names of people who do that.” In truth he didn’t really get many visitors but no reason to make that a part of this conversation. Company was nice. Flustered company that didn’t seem to know what ill intent would look like even if it pounced on his stomach was a strange breed of nice, but still nice.

“Oh. OK.” The stranger turned around and Koushi got a glimpse of soft brown eyes before he bowed deeply, far more than was necessary. “Sawamura Daichi.”

“Sugawara Koushi.” He waited for Sawamura to stand up again. “So, Sawamura-kun. Do you think you can keep food down?”

Sawamura frowned again. He seemed to do that a lot. “What?”

“I’m asking if you want breakfast. I’m going to make some for myself so it’s no trouble.”

“Oh. I guess.” He paused for a moment. “Why haven’t you thrown me out?”

Koushi considered this. _Because I’m a soft touch and you are literally lost._ “You came in without breaking anything, you slept so quietly the entire night that I had no idea you were here, you apologized, and you even took your shoes off when you came in,” he replied, pointing to Sawamura’s feet. “Besides, you don’t exactly seem like you feel great, so why not eat before you leave?”

Sawamura blinked as though trying to process everything Koushi’d just said; in hindsight it was probably a lot of words for someone with a hangover. “Eggs. If you don’t mind. I can even make them.”

Koushi laughed again and turned toward the kitchen, motioning for Sawamura. “Don’t worry about it. Maybe next time.” He froze in place for a moment, realizing what he’d just said. “I mean--”

“It’s OK,” came the soft, amused reply from behind him. “I’m sure my headache has me hearing things.”

“Right. Right.” Of course, with deep brown eyes like those, a set of shoulders Koushi’d been a little disappointed to see go back under his shirt, and manners that came across even when he was so drunk he didn’t know what house he was in, he wasn’t about to rule it out entirely, but maybe he should get to know the guy a little before saying such things.

Finding out how he took his eggs would be a good start.

**Author's Note:**

> title c/o spyair's "winding road." work based on tickatocka's [drunk/breaking in/hungover au post](http://tickatocka.tumblr.com/post/85456038831/i-really-want-an-i-accidentally-broke-into-your), again. also i love these two but it's my first time writing them so feedback is more than welcome!!


End file.
